


划语文学编年史

by lisahere94



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, NCTFicRec
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisahere94/pseuds/lisahere94
Summary: *题目瞎编，就是个人口味条圈美文记载*正文完结时间排序，随缘更新
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Na Jaemin, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Taeyong & Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong, Na Jaemin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 11





	划语文学编年史

  1. 170105【玹容】分手的方式（Ruby）[重修版上](https://forandfromty.lofter.com/post/1d73c4a8_12d316766)，[重修版下](https://forandfromty.lofter.com/post/1d73c4a8_12d314431) 这真的不是巨蟹座情感案例分析吗？加了黄连的白开水太苦了
  2. [170626【诺民，马东】离婚以后（一个发文号）](https://m.douban.com/group/topic/135338726/?dt_dapp=1)带娃伪破镜重圆，央视黄金强档婚姻剧
  3. 171014【诺俊】日夜（屁坑）[上](https://4404walnut.lofter.com/post/1e18a27f_1161b063)，[下](https://4404walnut.lofter.com/post/1e18a27f_1161b06b)其实是尾号三吧，迟来的诺俊双箭头是悲剧
  4. [180326【悠昀，娜昀，港锟】常夜灯（屁坑）](https://4404walnut.lofter.com/post/1e18a27f_ee702442)香港黑道背景，比我看过的黑道都更黑道，前面像大纲文，最后几章很棒
  5. 180407【港锟】目涩（屁坑）[上](https://4404walnut.lofter.com/post/1e18a27f_128d8dd6)，[下](https://4404walnut.lofter.com/post/1e18a27f_12946c21)常夜灯番外1，太绝了❤️
  6. [180508【娜俊】鲸落（屁坑）](https://4404walnut.lofter.com/post/1e18a27f_12c753e9)常夜灯番外2，激烈过后的平静
  7. [180508【卡容，有玹容】袭击（Ruby）](https://forandfromty.lofter.com/post/1d73c4a8_12c7e899)分手的方式后续，也是比起前文更喜欢后续，大概是更喜欢这两人的感情吧
  8. [180528【悠昀，有玹容】一岁除（屁坑）](https://4404walnut.lofter.com/post/1e18a27f_ee6f5b9e)，[番外《除夕》](https://4404walnut.lofter.com/post/1e18a27f_1c5d8b53b)现背，悠结婚又离婚两人最终走到一起
  9. [180702【娜俊，诺俊】病况（屁坑）](https://4404walnut.lofter.com/post/1e18a27f_eea998dd)娜俊双箭头，诺娜发小，诺喜欢俊，娜性瘾
  10. [180722【悠昀】半里长街（屁坑）](https://4404walnut.lofter.com/post/1e18a27f_eed35def)天才球员和仰慕者球医，双双失意又靠近重生，太好了太好了❤️
  11. [180802【卡容，有悠泰】边缘情人（西瓜热汤）](https://aretang.lofter.com/post/1e6b6599_ef172764)卡第一人称，爱上黑社会老大的情人然后杀掉黑社会老大救出爱人的卡
  12. [180803【卡疼，囧疼】Dear John（21亿秒）](https://21yimiao.lofter.com/post/1f5d45f7_ef19b97d)虽然卡疼在前面但这篇的感情还是囧疼吧，唉
  13. [180810【玹容】暴雨熄灭后只剩灰烬（温迪君）](https://wendyfanfic.lofter.com/post/14b83c_ef17f2b4)前任相见i也做了但破镜终究无法重圆
  14. [180813【诺民】暹罗大象浴西涯（臨床外科編外人員）](https://m.weibo.cn/6538924165/4272638023171371)医生护士au，炮友变真爱
  15. [180825【娜俊】爆裂与沉落（浮游生物）](https://planktonfornajun.lofter.com/post/1f8b9c15_ef6b1edc)校园、朋友、半路兄弟，大篇车
  16. [180830【尾号三】男孩的旗帜（无人问津国）](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1381096/n-a)性奴福利院，等边三角，娜被俊杀死
  17. [180925【马东】西瓜味美国队长（baikocha）](https://m.weibo.cn/6616931919/4288609782298916)好友到恋人，未成年欺凌
  18. 181002【马东，微双马囧灿】亲密（姜拌面）[正文](https://m.weibo.cn/2023845264/4290499982106545)，[番外1圣诞](https://m.weibo.cn/2023845264/4320171353346176)，[番外2矛盾](http://jiangbanmian206.lofter.com/post/1f238736_12dff0197)，[番外3假日](https://m.weibo.cn/2023845264/4416897023731612) ❤️
  19. [181010【星辰】我们的幸福时光（无人问津国）](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1403764/n-a)看得想流泪的甜文？
  20. [181122【诺俊，有泰疼悠昀】看星星的人（31号星球）](https://ncteen31.lofter.com/post/1fc767b5_12c92fca7)破镜重圆，很常见的分手和复合，但写得挺耐看
  21. [181130【马东，副玹容】有时犯规（rose knife）](https://m.weibo.cn/6993724933/4467295042555072)虽然没看明白怎么就分了但是这个破镜重圆差点让我落泪（dbq代到自己了
  22. [181216【卡疼，有微囧疼】三百三十三次的时间（alexheretochill）](https://m.weibo.cn/6623286870/4315892453792046)❤️
  23. [190109【星辰】我的老婆是人鱼（无人问津国）](https://m.weibo.cn/6098631916/4482077203911146)现代童话
  24. [190130【jaedo】囚徒困境（UranusBunnie）](https://uranusbunnie.lofter.com/post/1efa55b3_12d8a71f1)被告玹x辩护律师貂，检察官囧
  25. [190212【娜俊，微微马俊】在巴别塔轰塌之前（又来丢人了）](https://didengfeichai.lofter.com/post/1ff989ff_12dc9d45d)交错的时间线和人称变化，家庭和学校，重逢的爱人
  26. [190219【悠昀，有貂昀周三】等待戈多（挽住火焰）](https://lulala264.lofter.com/post/1f1080d6_12de293f5)流俗的梗也挺矫情，但我还是流泪了
  27. [190312【亨钦，羊铁，港锟】怒河春醒（臨床外科編外人員）](https://m.weibo.cn/6538924165/4349064797361102)50年代文革背景，舞蹈家李永钦的爱情
  28. [190323【诺俊】吉屋出租（春日乌龙）](https://kw001546.lofter.com/post/1f2e67b5_12e35ec74)律师诺x画手俊，喜欢这样的都市浪漫
  29. [190409【马东，诺俊】青春礼赞（无人问津国）](https://m.weibo.cn/6098631916/4478306714380544)校园au
  30. [190412【马东】摇篮的名字（无人问津国）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013538)十八岁他们有了孩子
  31. [190413【诺俊，副马东】快钱（小孩子可以拍小孩子看窗外三十秒）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560346/chapters/41383736)伪小朝站街，搜美姐妹花，有趣！[（番外）李东赫失踪事件](https://xhzkypxhzkcw30m.lofter.com/post/2017c342_12e227921)
  32. [190502【诺俊】无事春日（小孩子可以拍小孩子看窗外三十秒）](https://xhzkypxhzkcw30m.wordpress.com/2020/03/01/%e6%97%a0%e4%ba%8b%e6%98%a5%e6%97%a5/)现背，星视角，细节有意思
  33. [190509【马东】花期（姜拌面）](https://m.weibo.cn/2023845264/4368361230480361)社会实践，上床，🐻有男友
  34. [190520【娜俊，微马东】男孩被困1980（小堂_）](https://xiaotang422.lofter.com/post/1f592ec2_1c5c44f70)冬天冰冷纯洁，小橙狐狸和下乡知青的爱情。不失一篇好文
  35. [190721【星辰，马东】小坏警察（无人问津国）](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1380933/n-a)伪悬疑，警察辰乐和马克，很h❤️
  36. [191007【诺民，副马东，有玹娜】双途（赛璐酚57104）](https://zellofane57104.lofter.com/post/30cf3cae_1c6ca3093)主娜视角，娜的感情描写一绝❤️[番位单行](https://zellofane57104.lofter.com/post/30cf3cae_1c70019d6)
  37. [191102【诺民诺，诺俊】一次自愿死亡的始末（臨床外科編外人員）](https://m.weibo.cn/6538924165/4434307638338202)仿生人娜与人类诺❤️
  38. [191222【诺民】纯白孵化（赛璐酚57104）](https://zellofane57104.lofter.com/post/30cf3cae_1c73fb924)这位的情感和关系描写我太爱了
  39. [200111【卡容，微港娜】树的另一端（西瓜热汤）](https://aretang.lofter.com/post/1e6b6599_1c762fcc3)喜欢这位的文字风格
  40. 200112【诺俊】李少（MUSKMELON）[上](https://xiaohao994.lofter.com/post/1fb8f57a_1c75f4cfe)，[中](https://xiaohao994.lofter.com/post/1fb8f57a_1c7627591)，[下](https://xiaohao994.lofter.com/post/1fb8f57a_1c764bae2)娱乐圈豪门，好看的狗血
  41. [200129【诺俊】求签（EtherLethe）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461895)小朝去交换遇到诺救了诺还送上了自己的身与心
  42. [200201【娜俊】请勿拍摄狐狸的死亡瞬间（又来丢人了）](https://didengfeichai.lofter.com/post/1ff989ff_1c7b9738b)表兄弟，娱乐圈，上一代恩怨，豪门❤️
  43. [200204【诺俊】夏日终曲（小孩子可以拍小孩子看窗外三十秒）](https://xhzkypxhzkcw30m.lofter.com/post/2017c342_1c7cad0d3)现背，娜视角，无事春日后续
  44. [200206【星辰】淘金（屁坑）](https://4404walnut.lofter.com/post/1e18a27f_1c7d62b41)上世纪旧金山唐人街，大时代背景下的历史缩影❤️
  45. [200211【诺俊，有娜俊和娜灿】亲密朋友（MUSKMELON）](https://xiaohao994.lofter.com/post/1fb8f57a_1c7f984f7)互相暗恋的发小多年各谈各的恋爱然后成为炮友最后还真成了一对儿
  46. [200221【娜俊】让他难以释怀的小左的死（玻璃制品）](https://miba92071.lofter.com/post/201a36e7_1c814b719)演员ptsd娜x编剧俊
  47. [200306【星俊，灿俊，周三，诺俊，星辰星】绝骨（MUSKMELON）](https://xiaohao994.lofter.com/post/1fb8f57a_1c8480cde)穷小子到有钱人还收获了爱情（是我太土味）
  48. [200313【貂绒】如何诱拐一个变种人（MUSKMELON）](https://xiaohao994.lofter.com/post/1fb8f57a_1c860289c)好傻雕好可爱
  49. [200315【诺俊，马东】王子与公主（MUSKMELON）](https://xiaohao994.lofter.com/post/1fb8f57a_1c85e94cf)荏郡和东淑，算豪门恋爱吧，好看好看
  50. [200406【玹悠，貂绒，囧疼，玹容，九悠，貂疼】爱情是什么（废柴君纸）](https://seatasunghun.lofter.com/post/1d288d7d_1c89cbad2)看看这复杂的tag就知道这不是一个简单的故事❤️
  51. [200502【诺俊，玹容，马东】沉默螺旋（沉尘与狗）](https://whocalledmecc.lofter.com/post/1dd2fa86_1c8ae64ce)大学校园，关于谣言与舆论
  52. [200507【jaedo】三十年中我们终日谈论的死亡（EtherLethe）](https://aetherbermudiaknight.lofter.com/post/1fca20bb_1c92dc3df)师生，关于死亡的哲学思考




End file.
